


~Remember Me?~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Toko was bullied for the longest but was saved by Ishimaru one afternoon and decided to cheer her up. But as they turned into adults, Toko memories of them faded until the two met at a library randomly.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fukawa Touko/Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Kudos: 4





	~Remember Me?~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of my favorite characters Toko fukawa
> 
> Note: Labeled March 4th but was finished on March 3rd

“HEY GIVE THAT BACK!” Toko yelled as she tried to get her books and the papers that she wrote her stories on.

“Well just reach for it then, weirdo” Toko’s bully replied.

Just as Toko was reaching for her stuff, the people around her pushed her back down causing her fall back on the ground. These types of incidents kept happening to Toko but she didn't know why or what she did to deserve such vile treatment. But one thing was certain, that Toko was going to get her stuff back no matter what.

So she tried again, and again, but they kept pushing her down every time. It got to the point that they would mock her for not being strong enough to get her book back and how they could do anything and she couldn't lift a finger against them. This continued until the bullies were satisfied with tormenting Toko and just left her there.

Tears started to fall from Toko’s eyes and they couldn't stop, it felt like the world was against her and no one was there to help her.

“Hey are you okay?” said a mysterious voice coming from in front of Toko. “Why are you all alone and sad?”

“Leave me alone!” Toko shouted.

“But I want to help you, I don't like to see a pretty girl all alone and sad”

“Pretty?” Toko thought. She looked up to see a boy that probably just got back from playing somewhere and he had a worry look on his face.

Toko tried to make it seem like she was fine but the boy saw through the smile she had. “My name is Kiyotaka, what's yours?”

“Toko”

“That's a pretty name, so why are you alone?”

“It's Just some jerks that pick on defenseless Girls that's all” Toko said after picking up her things and got up to leave but was immediately stopped by Ishimaru and even if she tried to move out to the side he would block it.

“No pretty girl should return hone sad, so I shall take you to a fun place to cheer you up”

So the two wander off to the special place that Ishimaru promised Toko that would cheer her up.

It's been 16 years since that day, and Toko is 24 now and has long forgotten it. She became a successful writer, and has extra gigs that she does for fun. So while hanging out at her favorite place, the library, she was searching for a few books that could inspire her for her next big hit, but since the library she goes to is huge it would be hard for her to at least find one.

But after searching a bit more she was able to find the books she needed, and as she was heading to the common spot, she spotted someone staring at her. She wanted to say something but that could lead things to be complicated so she just tried to ignore them.

After going through half of the books Toko spotted the mysterious person again but this time they were walking towards her. Toko started to panic.

“Shit. What do I do? What do I do? just ignore them Toko they're just probably looking at someone, yea, that's it. But what if they're not? What to do then? I'll just answer quickly and send him away. But-

Before Toko could think of possible options she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey is your name Toko? Toko Fukawa?” 

Toko turned her head in shock, “y-yes why?”

“TOKO IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE I LAST SAW YOU!” Ishimaru yelled. The other people shushed him for being too loud. “Sorry. Toko it's me, Kiyotaka remember? you remember me right?”

“Well since you said your name, yes I do remember you”

“How have you been? Why are you spending your birthday at the library?”

That's when Toko remembered. She forgot that her birthday today. She was so caught up on what to write for then next book she forgot her own damn birthday. “um.. well.. I became a successful writer and I just been working on books that's all”

Ishimaru chuckled. “Well I guess I have to take you to the special place like when were kids” 

Before Toko could slip out the words “no” Ishimaru grabbed Toko and exited out of the Library leaving the book she had collected.  
When they arrived at the “special place” Toko noticed that it was just a regular coffee shop but at further inspection, it was the coffee shop that they went to as kids. After ordering some coffee, they started to catch up on all the years they missed. 

“Well I know that you probably forgot about me and all the stuff we did together but I haven't, I mean I could I forget about the girl that meant so dearly to me”

Toko tilted her head. “Taka, what are trying to say?”

“What I'm trying to say is that would you like to make more memories with me?”

Time stood still. Toko had never felt this way about no one before, and yet here she is, standing here, in front of the person that had her back since they were kids and truth be told Toko fell for Ishimaru but couldn't express her feelings because… She would get betrayed. But in this moment she didn't feel like that, all she felt was happiness and that's all she needed.

Toko blushed.“Yes, I would love to”


End file.
